Brave stand
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Bastille Day in France has become a bloody holiday, but it could be more deadlier if Bloom didn't prevent another tragedy. Pray for Nice/Je suis Nice.


_Pray for France… Je suis France…_

* * *

Nice, France

Once was an Italian city with the name Nizza, Nice is currently the second most beautiful city in France. Yup, there is a large Italian community there, due to its location close to Italian border.

…

…

…

 _Promenade des Anglais…_

There is an Italian restaurant, called _Mamma di mia_ , run by Jaidora, or simply Iaidora in Italian. He is Kid and Nikov's close friend.

A successful Chef, however, sometimes he is nervous when facing problem. But he still manages to get through many times. It shows that Italians, in the hardest moment, still did the best for all.

…

And this day, near the beach, Jaidora was gathering with Italian community there. One of his closest friends from Italy, was Vice-Chef of his restaurant, Leonardo Ranucci.

They were talking in the restaurant, with other Italians. It was Bastille Day, the National Day of France.

"Daniele, è bello vederti!" ( _Daniele, it is good to see you!_ )

"Congratulazioni per aver voi, Iaidora! Ora avete aderito con la grande famiglia italiana di Nizza!" ( _Congratulations for you, Jaidora! You have now joined with the great Italian family in Nice!_ )

He just met the Chief of Italians in Nice, Daniele Corazzo. Corazzo was born right in Nice, therefore speaking fluently French and Italian. With over 35.000 Italians living in Nice, Jaidora never felt alone at all. Not even mention that some Frenchmen have Italian ancestry.

Also, in here, there was a girl. Her name? She is Bloom, yup. She has cyan blue eyes and red waist-length hair. She was just walking with her close friend, Sky, in the road. She grabbed her rabbit Kiko in the road as well…

"So, Sky, what do you think?"

"Well, do you like this trip?"

"Uhhhmmmm…" Bloom had a bit of shy: "I think… I can make a bit of looking over Nice."

"Nice is very beautiful. A wonderful city. Not just only a half Italian city, but also, Nice, is like our second homeland." Sky's words encouraged his friend, Bloom. Bloom looked again, to Sky, and she did thank him for that…

…

As for Italians gathering in the restaurant, Jaidora seemed willing to help some Italians who were in trouble of registering a job in France. A man in the community, Marcelo Bronilla, had agreed with it, but criticized the plan.

"Ogni italiani dovrebbero di un consiglio da un uomo che capisse gli italiani, il denaro non è abbastanza." ( _Every Italians need an advice from a man who understood Italians, your money isn't enough._ )

"Non intendevo usare il denaro solo, abbiamo bisogno di qualche consulenti." ( _I didn't mean using money only, we need some advisors._ )

"Ho detto questo, Iaidora!" ( _I did say that, Jaidora!_ )

There were some controversies over the way to help other Italians in France, this was why the discussion continued. Anyway, still, the firework showed had started. Bastille Day!

The day when French people united against the monarchy that led to the French Revolution, started at the Fortress of Bastille, a Fort-Dungeon in Paris. The Italians called it "Parigi", and their capital, Rome, is associated with Paris, like brotherhood. Just like the Italian Frenchmen.

Well, Mrs. Claudiola Razzione, the Vice-President of the Italian community, had insisted all of them stop arguing for a while and enjoy the firework…

"Calma, vecchi signori. Della signora anziana sta chiamando. Partito d'artificio al di fuori, godiamoci prima." ( _Calm, old gentlemen. Old lady is calling. Firework party outside, let's enjoy it first._ )

With a 65 years old woman who once worked as President, she knew how to do. Even Jaidora or Daniele weren't dare to resist her, even Daniele is the current President of Italian community in Nice. Not just Daniele still young, but also, his lack of experience on being a leader.

And it just came on…

…

Meanwhile, Sky and Bloom with Kiko took a moment, and they watched the firework. The firework's performance impressed everyone watching it, just like that…

And so did Sky and Bloom. They thought they were in the best moment of their life… might be from here then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After few minutes enjoying with firework, surprisingly, Sky asked a question to Bloom:

"Do you wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Oh… yes, yes…" Bloom had a bit of nervous, but her pet Kiko totally helped her to gain confident that she soon accepted his invitation. Sky looked good at that day, and so he grabbed Bloom's hand.

Wow…

…and they just entered… right on…

…

…

…

…

…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"BLAM! BLAM!"

When Sky was going with Bloom into the restaurant, suddenly, the fires and the voice had made them appalled for a moment. It was then until they realized that…

"Wait, Sky, so many people were running…"

Because of their position, they found themselves in danger. So they just saw… a…

…A MAD TRUCK CRAZILY TRIED TO CRUSH THE PEOPLE ON ITS ROAD!

Finding themselves, Sky yelled: " **Bloom, get the hell out of here! HIDE!** " Bloom found that the truck was getting closer and closer, so she and Sky both ran as fast as possible. And finally…

"RUN! RUN!"

As the truck was about to hit both Sky and Bloom, Kiko was under Bloom's protection. However the rabbit didn't want to be just a normal pet, so… he just forced both two to be fast, faster and faster. And Bloom ran as fast as possible!

She even ran faster than Sky.

"I DON'T THINK I WILL DIE THERE!"

Sky saw that, also shouted: "WAIT, WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LET ME BEHIND!" Because they were not being in the strongest forms, so they had to run. And to do in any cost, Sky decided to…

…he headed his head… to the door!

…

Meanwhile, after the firework, the gunfire suddenly made all of those Italians in the restaurant _Mamma di Mia_ shocked for a moment. Then they just found that…

Jaidora was the first to aware with it.

"Accidenti! Leonardo, chiudere la porta! Velocemente!" ( _Damn it! Leonardo, lock the door! Quickly!_ )

Leonardo Ranucci, the Vice-Chef realized the trouble so he ran to lock it, however, when he reached the door, suddenly…

…

…

…OUCH!

Ranucci was hit by someone who also trying to escape from the death penalty. And… Claudiola, Jaidora, Daniele and other Italians, could be counted over 15 Italians, had to take a moment, and stop those people from running into their restaurant…

…

Bloom and Sky just hit someone before being stopped by some people. And when they looked up…

…they just saw…

"Are you Italians? You two?"

Then, they just rested their feet down. And when they were resting after escaping from the Death, Bloom just said something…

"Yeah, we have… a bit of Italian blood… But my friend… doesn't speak Italian…"

They just escaped from the crazy truck plowing other people in the street, but in this situation, they had to use English for communication instead of Italian. So Jaidora – a Dora robot-cat itself – just carried all two to stand up. They all knew, going to road was impossible at that moment.

The only thing they felt lucky, was no one like jihadist, entered the restaurant. But not for long…

…

…

While Sky and Bloom were hiding with Jaidora, Claudiola, Daniele, Leonardo and other 10 Italians at the restaurant, a man knocked down the door, and he shot a gun!

"BLAM!"

No one even thought on yelling, even though it was too scary. Because the man had shot into the ceiling. Look into his face, Leonardo soon recognized him…

"Impossible…"

It was another jihadist, who before at that, had been fallen out from the truck. An Egyptian, that's for sure! Leonardo knew him before Jaidora arrived to Nice.

"You?"

With a small black beard, and younger from his face. This man also wore glasses, and Leonardo soon identified him…

"Hassan? Hassan El-Khoumry?"

It was Hassan El-Khoumry. The reason Leonardo knew, was a year before, he accepted Hassan to work at the restaurant. And Hassan was one of the main person that helped the restaurant grew up. So why Hassan had to put an Italian shotgun attack them?

However, Leonardo only accepted him to work, due to Claudiola, not him. Even Jaidora also didn't realize Hassan as well. So what did the Egyptian want?

"Haha, finally… my restaurant I worked… Mr. Leonardo?"

Leonardo Ranucci realized that he was calling his name. So not let it being too far to protect other lives, he put himself up. As for outside the restaurant, the firing was still happening, and the truck was still plowing people in the street. People screaming everywhere!

As for Ranucci, he stepped up…

"I'm here… okay Hassan?"

Then, Hassan put the gun down, and took a look on Leonardo. And again, he shot into the ceiling, while yelled on Leonardo…

"ON THAT DAY… AT THE BASTILLE DAY… A YEAR AGO… MY SISTER… SHE HAD BEEN KILLED IN LIBYA WHEN I WAS APPLYING FOR A JOB…"

"Hassan, then? What does it link to your problem? Why your sister?" Leonardo asked as well. With Leonardo, he didn't really understand at all.

The screaming from outside definitely covered all the situation inside the restaurant…

"You know, Mr. Leonardo, your force… had shot her because thinking she was terrorist… in Libya… one of those special soldiers… belong to your family. But also, I didn't forget that… Mrs. Razzione?"

Claudiola Razzione, whom marked a major part on helping Hassan to be assigned into the restaurant, also appeared as well. With her, being like this wasn't funny at all.

"Okay, so, I'm here, kid. Happy now?"

"Good, Madam, now, I want you… all of you two… get up with me. The others can go! I don't want to be captured with that Tunisian."

Jaidora was shocked: Leonardo Ranucci and Claudiola Razzione, his trustful partner, had to go to upstairs with Hassan. Why? Hassan had a lot of hatred on them, might be?

However…

"Hassan El-Khoumry… I have to tell you… the second floor is just about to be built. There is no second floor. Currently, we only have the opened attic floor. Hassan, listen to me…"

"What did you want?" Hassan was under pressure. His Tunisian fellow was now at clash with police. Realizing the situation, Bloom told something…

She gathered everyone, and gave a small whisper:

"Hey, hey, just look to me for a while."

"What now? You can do nothing! You have no weapon." Sky said: "I forgot to bring my weapons…"

"We don't need to become fairy in this situation, I just saw him and my sensational feeling… told me something that… we could help him to put his weapon down." Bloom confirmed. She did know something, as she took a moment…

…

…

…

"Kiko!"

The blue rabbit quickly appeared. His small seize made him out of Hassan's range. Bloom told:

"Kiko, find anything suitable for me at the moment. Maybe it is inside the Principal Room."

Kiko quickly obeyed as fast as possible. With Kiko, their lives were now on his hands. To Hassan, he yelled:

"Enough, Leonardo! I don't care, get in with me!"

He yelled high, forcing both Claudiola and Leonardo to go into the upstairs, and also the attic. The attic didn't have a roof, and it was just scheduled to rebuild it. This small but successful restaurant was in making…

…and so? Now, Hassan forced two to go in. That Egyptian man, what was he thinking? However, Claudiola and Leonardo had no choice. To make everyone safe, they must accept the fact and get in with him. So they didn't say anything, just silently walked up into the next floor. It wasn't rainy, helping Hassan a better location.

Claudiola, Hassan and Leonardo all walked up. Only Jaidora, Daniele, Sky and the other Italians were staying inside with. But Bloom?

Well, Bloom did…

"I will go and prevent him from killing anybody."

"Huh?" Daniele was a bit of surprise, but later he couldn't stop Bloom from going into the second, and also the open floor. Jaidora and Sky just looked on it…

…

…

"Is she crazy or what?" Jaidora didn't know it, right?

…

For Kiko, he just entered into the Principal Room, the room that now under Jaidora, and so he just looked and checked anything good inside it. He opened some small cabinets, but he just found nothing. He tried to get closer, but when he realized that he was too small, he tried to look up…

…until he saw a cat there. A big cat.

Kiko didn't scare, instead, he even asked the cat, the grey Russian blue cat, to help him finding something suitable in the room. The cat, having seen the rabbit, at first, didn't want to help him…

…

…

However, Kiko insisted the cat to help. Even he thought about bringing milk. The cat, by somehow, he quickly changed its decision. Because of his love to milk, especially Australian milk, he jumped up into Jaidora's table.

Kiko also lost a moment until he reached the table.

The grey cat used his right foot, and opened a drawer in the right of the table. In here, there were two things discovered: first, a letter in Arabic and three papers which had English, French and Italian translations; second, was one of the United States military's report… the report could be realized easily by the White Star.

The cat explained that it was kept under the previous Chef – Leonardo Ranucci – but after he accepted Hassan, he never opened it. Even Jaidora didn't mention though. But Kiko thought different: "what if those hidden files gave an answer?"

And so…

…

…

…

On the second floor/the roof, Hassan put his Italian Rizzini shotgun aiming to Leonardo and Claudiola…

"Now, I want to revenge, and after that, I will travel to Syria, fighting alongside ISIS!"

"Why? You are crazy! No one will listen on you!" Leonardo cried: "You never know what happened! I knew there is something good on you…"

"Shut up, mafia! You never know what happen! AND ONLY I KNOW WHAT DID HAPPEN BEFORE! I did mention about my sister, right?"

Hassan's firmly action totally pushed Leonardo in trouble. Claudiola just watched on Leonardo and…

"Nice job, dickhead."

"Mr. Leonardo, Mrs. Claudiola… well… you know, a year ago, one of Italian special force, the Armada… they did a mission, called… the rescue…"

From this, Hassan El-Khoumry retold his story…

* * *

#####

Last year…

Libya…

 _The Italian Armada Special Force was called to support the U.S. Rangers which were being besieged in Tobruk. The Islamic State's troops were besieging the town, trying to pull all the regional force. Unlike in Syria, ISIS's army was in growth but slowly._

 _And two of them, were two members of both Razzione and Ranucci's respective families: Antonio Razzione and Valerino Ranucci, both were trained in the United States before. They were going to the base of those ISIS. Antonio is Claudiola's son while Valerino is Leonardo's cousin._

 _Finally, they engaged with ISIS…_

" _Quei bastardi stanno cercando di utilizzare RPG_ _!"_ _(Those bastards are trying to use RPG!)_

" _Cambiare la posizione!_ _" (Change the position!)_

 _The Italians had finally found the way to encounter them. In that moment, there was a girl, which was confirmed to be Hassan's sister. She was stuck because of thinking that was her daughter's missing place, so she tried, even she threw her hijab away. She believed hijab didn't be in Quran anymore._

 _She was trying to find Mina… her only daughter._

" _مينا_ _!_ _أين أنت؟ أمك تدعو_ _!" (Mina! Where are you? Your mother is calling!)_

 _Unfortunately, when she was trying to find her daughter, she had to encounter two sides: the Italian Armada, and the ISIS. At the mass shootings, she was mistaken to ISIS trooper._

 _And when she was in the dark, two Armada soldiers, undercover themselves successfully, had shot her…_

" _BLAM! BLAM!"_

 _Also inside had ISIS soldiers, so they thought they did kill more ISIS soldiers than they thought, so two Armada troopers had asked others to leave by blowing the base. Due to its location, and its facility: mostly belong to oil extraction, but abandoned, all Italian Armada troopers agreed with this._

 _Finally, they blew up. All the Italian troopers left away… no death for Italian Armada._

 _However, who did shoot Hassan's sister, Laila?_

 _It was Antonio Razzione and Valerino Ranucci, according from some people talking about the counter-strike. Her death arrived when his mother was struggling against cancer, and this new totally struck her heart. A month later, his mom also followed her sister and left him behind in this world._

 _Hassan never forgot this…_

 _Even later, he was adopted to the restaurant led by Ranucci, with the help in caring best by Claudiola, he never forgot to vengeance…_

* * *

#####

Today…

Nice, France

 _Mamma di Mia Restaurant…_

"I don't know, I don't know! But please, let me explain…" Leonardo cried: "Don't shoot me! You can't blame them for this…"

"I don't care! My family is really poor itself, I only have my mom and my sister. She was having a bright future, until this deadly trip to Libya taken her life, which let my mom followed her later. I DON'T CARE! I MUST KILL ALL OF YOU FOR VENGEANCE!" Hassan shouted: "ALL OF YOU MAFIA TOOK MY BELOVED PEOPLE AWAY, I MUST KILL YOU!"

In madness, Hassan El-Khoumry put his Razzioni shotgun. He wanna kill two Italians by a direct Italian gun. Claudiola then told…

"Then shoot it! And go with your ISIS friend!"

At the same time, the firing was over. His Tunisian partner on the truck was killed by the police. But he had left the street in blood. Over more than 80 to 150 people were either killed or injured. Hassan would continue it?

1…

…

2…

…

3…

…

4…

…

5…

…

6…

…

7…

…

8…

…

9…

…

"Put your gun down! If you want, then shoot me!"

Huh? Hassan put his head behind. It was Bloom! She did listen to the story when she was secretly going up, and so…

"You are just crazy like your feelings! Leave them alone! You can't blame and try to kill them because of their mistakes. In fact, they did give you chance! They even wanted to say sorry…"

Hassan smiled a bit, and… "Bitch, you know nothing… you are just a whore… you never know how I feel, how muslims feel…"

"I know your feelings, but I know, the truth, is different to your story…" Bloom kept her calm when facing Hassan, leaving Hassan in anger. He wanted to kill Leonardo and Claudiola, but now he had to put his other pistol to aim on Bloom.

He groaned in angers: "You bitch always annoyed me… why I have to put my pistol. Because of you… you want it?"

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly…

"Stop your filthy hands, Hassan!"

Jaidora, Sky and Kiko were in! Jaidora was ready for action, same as Sky. Kiko did put two papers and gave it to Bloom. Bloom closely started…

"Well, you know, it was…"

* * *

#####

Last year…

Libya…

 _Back to the story, it was true that Antonio Razzione and Valerino Ranucci were in clash. But when they were watching, they did see a shadow…_

…

" _Non sparate! Penso che ci sia qualcuno entro. Non ISIS membro."_ _(Don't shoot! I think there's someone inside. Not ISIS member.)_

" _Huh?"_

 _Antonio convinced Valerino to be calm. They went on and check inside, so they took cover and went to check what happened in the old oil factory. They put its weapons and looked… until…_

 _A mass shooting happened. It totally scared Laila. Laila was under Antonio and Valerino's feet, as both two didn't know was she a girl or boy. And the effect came, they fired back. And they killed two ISISs. From then, they jumped down, totally shocked Laila._

 _Antonio and Valerino finally recognized Laila, and more surprised, it was a girl. But when they just looked to Laila, suddenly, an ISIS member ran into them…_

 _Valerino found it: "Oh my LOOK OUT!"_

 _And that ISIS member shot! He shot directly to Laila! Laila fell down! Valerino shot and it hit to ISIS soldier's head, took him down. Antonio and Valerino just found that they did make a girl get injured. So they managed a quick medical cure, in order to prevent her from dying there._

 _Laila spoke English well, so…_

" _You…"_

" _Don't worry, we are not bad guys! What are you doing here?"_

" _I… I… my… daughter… daughter…"_

 _She was injured, but the word "daughter" quickly hunted Antonio and Valerino. They found that she was trying to find her daughter. And the two said that there was no girl when his squad entered the area, so, they would do the best, to save Laila and finally, they would blow up this place. Of course bringing Laila too._

 _Antonio is good as a medic, while Valerino is a good bomb maker. Seeing the scene, he decided to put bombs in every good position. Then he left, with Antonio and Laila. Two Armada troopers were calling their comrades to leave as well._

 _When they ran away, they didn't know that, one of ISIS soldier had found them. His selfish caused him to follow…_

…

…

… _and when he finally saw those two ran away, he decided to shoot, with…_

" _ALLAHU AKBAR!"_

" _BLAM!"_

 _The bullet, it had…_

…

…

…

" _AHHH!"_

 _The scream of Laila! Her scream quickly affected to both! Valerino turned his head, realizing an ISIS soldier. He shot Laila when she was carried by Antonio…_

… _and Valerino…_

" _ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"_

 _He shot. He shot twice, killing the soldier directly. But his shot was too late, Antonio's medical cure result for Laila had totally fallen to the sand…_

… _and it became a nightmare…_

" _NO!"_

 _Antonio put Laila down. Laila, she didn't wear her niqab, and she looked cute like a Bulgarian or Serbian girl. He tried to help…_

" _No, please… please…"_

 _Realizing that could be her last moment seeing the life, Laila… she just…_

" _Please… if you can… tell that… to my daughter…"_

" _I will, I will!" Antonio cried: "I WILL DO THAT…"_

"… _my daughter… Maryam… she couldn't live without… her mother… but now… she has to live… my husband… her father… he passed away before… can you… become… her new father? Take care on her… said that… her mother… always proud… on daughter… I won't force her… to wear niqab…" Laila's last words deeply touched both two, as the bombs inside the oil factory were about to blow up…_

 _Antonio nodded, while still curing Laila. But it was too late. Laila… after being shot suddenly, she had passed away… Antonio just put his head down, he blamed himself for this…_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

 _However, they had to leave. They still carried her dead body when the bomb exploded, helped the U.S. Rangers escape from the siege!_

 _But the tragedy… forever hunted Antonio Razzione, for this. With Valerino, he quickly went out from the past; but Antonio, he always blamed him… for this fault._

 _He even tried to seek the daughter, named Maryam. The Armada did leave… successfully, but only Antonio Razzione only felt… guilty._

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Today…

Nice, France

The story totally shocked Hassan. Hassan asked: "Is this true? Or a lie?" Bloom just threw it to Hassan, while Hassan didn't realize that the police had been in the restaurant too. After examining Hassan's friend, and also the driver of the truck, they also sent a special squad to the restaurant.

Hassan just put up, one belonged to U.S.'s special report over Tobruk. It was confirmed that the Italian Armada saved U.S. Rangers. Meanwhile, the other, was the letter…

…and the letter, Hassan just read. The writer, was from his late mother…

" _To Claudiola Razzione_

 _Hi, I am Nakhla El-Khoumry, the mother of two children…_

 _Dear Mrs. Claudiola, my son, Hassan, wanna get a job, so please, let him work at the restaurant of Mr. Leonardo Ranucci in Nice. I think, the death of his sister, and my daughter Maryam,… totally devastated Hassan. But if you can accept him, please do the best, and make him become a Chef like his childhood dream._

 _I know what happened, when your son did come to my hospital, and he revealed himself as the person who killed my daughter. But in my heart, I knew he was blaming himself. So I said nothing to worry for, in fact, my son still needed you. I know his pain, but we can reconcile together. Please don't discriminate him, he was still affected from it. On his birthday, at 14_ _th_ _of July, please reveal to him what happened._

 _Maryam's daughter is fine, she is raised by the French Union in Marseilles. And your son had been questioning about adopting Maryam's daughter as his child, please help us. She cannot live without a father or a mother._

 _If something bad happened, you might be the only hope for us. I can't live any longer, maybe it is the last thing I can do._

 _Wish the bests for you, Mrs. Claudiola._

 _Turin, Italy_

 _Nakhla El-Khoumry_ "

The letter, which is covered pink, the favorite color of Hassan's mother, had become a major blow for Hassan. Hassan cried: "No, no… Why…"

"It is the truth, Hassan! Face it!" Bloom had done well.

"NO… SO MY SISTER, AND MY MOTHER… NO… NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…" Hassan this time totally face an emotional crisis. Quickly enough, Claudiola grabbed his arming Rizzini shotgun, and using technique, her right leg grabbed his right foot… and squeezed him down!

And when he was laid down, he yelled: " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYY? WHYYYYYYY? WHY NOBODY TELLS ME…** **WHY ALLAH STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME…** "

Finally, the eyes of Hassan had watered, he cried in pain…

If someone in here knew, Claudiola Razzione is a black-belt judo fighter.

The police quickly entered the restaurant and saved all of the others. Hassan El-Khoumry, the man who joined the truck before jumping out, was arrested. No one was killed at all.

Bloom's sudden appearance had not just prevent another massacre, but also saved the lives of many people, notably those Italians, Sky, and Jaidora. Without her, it might have another massacre, even more horrified than the crazy truck killing people in Nice's streets.

But Bloom had to praise Kiko first. Without Kiko, she would never know the truth. Kiko did grab those files to her. And Jaidora with Sky had done a very good job.

Bloom was right, in this situation, no need to use power, use the brain to work on it…

Because Hassan almost killed somebody, therefore, he definitely would receive a prison sentence. Wow, right on his birthday, 14th of July – the Bastille Day – he had just given a ticket going to jail. A sad birthday, but nothing could say…

Mrs. Claudiola would never feel like it. Leonardo also felt shocked, if he didn't go out, who know what happen next.

Poor Hassan, because of revenging, he had gone too far – pledged alliance with ISIS. Now, police would take a notice on him, sooner or later…

Sky and Jaidora now had learnt something important…

Well, who know, but after this, the Italian community later, had praised Bloom for her bravery, especially after the massacre on Nice streets by a mad truck driver. Over 80 people were killed, and more than 100 people injured, but without Bloom, the casualties might grow…

Well done, Bloom…

Even though, Jaidora, seeing what happened, also couldn't stop thinking, being shocked more and more. Those death bodies were everywhere.

Too many blood…

…

…

…

Grazie, Bloom, for saving other lives from another massacre…

* * *

 _ **Pray for Nice**_

 _ **Je suis Nice**_


End file.
